


【XCR】Clear

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505





	【XCR】Clear

　　被濡濕的床單和體液交雜的身軀，時而顫抖的身軀被薄薄的外套覆蓋著。而那身體的主人正喘著氣、一手覆在另一個男人的手背上，有些惱怒卻帶疲乏地說著。  
　　「把菸熄了，Simon。」  
　　  
　　歡愉後的香菸對Simon而言是種固定程序了，就像泡咖啡必須先磨豆一樣。感受灼熱的煙霧在體內流竄的溫度，這之間也讓自己冷靜下來，不再沉溺於剛才那些美好的事。  
　　戀人今天與往常不同的反應讓Simon有些不悅，不過火也隨著菸熄滅了，快速又不拖泥帶水是他的作風。吐出最後一口煙霧後他翻過身吻上Colin乾澀的唇，在一陣緩慢的親熱中Simon被身下的人給推開，纏綿的唾液在燈光下被照得像蜘蛛絲一般，閃閃發光。  
　　「很臭。」  
　　一邊說著一邊坐起身子，他始終不看著對方的雙眼，像是做了虧心事在逃避的孩子。或者他只是害臊了，但這種可能性在Colin身上發生的機率幾乎為0。  
　　對方突然發出的低聲哀嚎又再次激起Simon的火花，對方才剛坐起身沒多久他又吻上了對方。這次只是一顆輕輕的吻，卻足以點燃那火花，引發森林大火。  
　　「再一次？」沙啞，肯定是因為剛剛的情事導致。  
　　「好。」

　　一件暗紅色的外套就這麼披在Colin的肩上，露出的是白皙的臀部和意外白皙的雙腿，大概是因為他都穿著長褲吧。Simon緩緩跟在他後方，看的不是暴露的皮膚，而是那些皮膚上的細碎紅印。  
　　那是自己所有物的象徵。  
　　  
　　接著是水龍頭嘩啦啦灑出水的聲音，Simon接手過他的外套，不假思索地丟進了洗衣籃。那只是缺乏安全感的象徵。  
　　「吻我。」  
　　似笑非笑的樣子讓人不知道如何回應，是玩笑話還是認真的？雖然他也沒有想太多就吻上去了。水珠著喉結流下曲線之間，Simon的右手隨那調皮的小水滴向下，在Colin陶醉在吻中時，那大男孩的手已經到了緊實的臀部上了，他先是用力的掐了幾下讓對方叫出聲音，接著食指探入還殘留液體的小穴裡頭。  
　　「啊、啊……等等，太快了。」對方被突然的刺激震了身體，使得他只能癱軟在對方的肩膀上頭。  
　　「你剛剛在床上不是說太慢？」他的語氣堅定的讓年長的男人無法回嘴。該死。  
　　  
　　不需要多少潤滑就順利的把再次脹大的分身挺進肉壁間，Colin好聽的聲音在小小的浴室旋轉、來回……他不曉得是怎麼了，第二發老是只能任由對方的擺佈，自己只能不甘心的咬著戀人的肩膀發出細碎的呻吟。  
　　「Simon、Simon、哈……吻我……」  
　　他的小穴被潤滑劑和白濁填滿，他無法克制的呻吟著，理智斷線的時候只能講出這種像孩子撒嬌一樣的話。  
　　  
　　深吻後牽出的銀絲顯得格外情色，白霧散佈著兩個人的喘息和低吟，Colin只能聽著那些回聲在腦海裡再度回響。噢、他已經羞恥到無法抬起頭了。


End file.
